Tony Fucking Stark n'est jamais malade
by Miguya-san
Summary: [OS] - Tony est un génie, et les génies ne tombent jamais malade. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit.


**Tony Fucking Stark n'est jamais malade**

-Tu es malade.

Tony dut user de toute son intelligence pour analyser cette simple phrase que venait de déclarer Clint. Il n'avait pas demandé à JARVIS de fermer les portes du laboratoire ? Le génie eut du mal à ne pas rire de lui-même. Clint étant Clint, il était probablement passé par les conduits d'aérations.

-Non, répondit-il sans hésiter.

Le sang battait dans ses tempes, un mal de crâne lui martelait la tête, ses yeux brûlaient et enfin, son nez était totalement bouché. Mais il n'était pas malade : Tony Stark n'est jamais malade. De toute manière, l'archer n'avait pas besoin de s'en soucier, l'ingénieur était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul.

Il essaya de se rappeler sur quoi il travaillait avant que le blond n'arrive mais son cerveau semblait être aussi rapide qu'une voiture de course aux pneus crevés. Il était assis devant son atelier et Clint se tenait debout à quelques pas de lui. Son regard dériva sur les différentes plaques en métal étalées devant lui mais rien de cohérent n'apparaissait.

-Si. Je suis sûr que tu ne te souviens même pas de la dernière fois que tu es sorti, répliqua l'archer en s'avançant. Tu dois aller te reposer mon pote, ou tu vas finir par te blesser.

Tony pensa à protester mais sa tête était trop lourde et douloureuse pour le lui permettre alors il gémit misérablement et laissa Clint le mettre debout. Malheureusement pour lui, ses jambes furent moins coopératives Il commença tout de suite à tomber en avant mais l'archer le retint sans difficulté.

-T'es pas en état de marcher. On va te mettre sur mon dos, ok ? Ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde, expliqua le blond en s'accroupissant dos à Tony, qui monta, ou plutôt s'avachit, sur son dos.

Il le souleva sans mal en grognant quelque chose à propos du manque de nourriture. Le génie enroula mollement ses bras autour du cou de Clint qui se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre du milliardaire fut relativement court, même si pour ce dernier, le temps semblait passer au ralentit.

Son mal de tête ne cessait de s'aggraver, à un tel point que toutes les sources de lumière ou de bruit lui donnait envie de hurler. Clint, d'une manière quelconque, parut s'en rendre compte alors il demanda à JARVIS de s'en charger, ce que fit l'IA sans discuter.

Le philanthrope cacha son visage dans le cou de l'archer avant de profondément inhaler son odeur. C'était presque sucré. Il trouvait ça apaisant alors il ne bougea pas.

Un fois arrivé à la chambre, Clint déposa doucement l'homme dans son lit. Il tâta le front de son ami et constata avec amertume que son ami était bouillant. Il allait se diriger vers la salle de bain mais la maigre prise sur son poignet l'arrêta. Tony le retenait par la manche presque avec désespoir.

-Hey, mec, je te quitte pas, je vais seulement chercher et un thermomètre et de quoi faire baisser la fièvre. Si elle est trop élevée, je vais chercher Bruce. D'accord ?

-D'accord, grogna faiblement le playboy en se roulant en boule.

L'archer fut de retour en un instant avec une bassine remplie d'eau froide, un gant de toilette et le thermomètre précédemment évoqué. Il le glissa sans problème dans la bouche de l'ingénieur qui se laissa faire sans bouger. Clint grimaça en voyant un 39,3 s'afficher sur le petit écran.

-Bon, je vais chercher Bruce. Tu vas rester seul quelques instants, s'il y a un problème, dit le à JARVIS. Et je vois même pas pourquoi je te le dis vu que tu l'as créé et que tu le plus apte à savoir s'il peut t'aider, se corrigea le blond en souriant. Je reviens vite, en attendant, ne bouge pas.

Clint plaça le gant de toilette humidifié sur son front, avant de quitter la pièce. Tony ne voulait pas paraitre faible alors il essaya de se lever. Très mauvaise idée. Il s'assit d'abord sur le bord du lit avant de tenter de se mettre debout mais ses jambes protestèrent violemment, le laissant ainsi s'effondrer au sol. Il décida donc de juste ne pas bouger. Il se força à voir les points positifs, le sol était super frais contre sa joue !

-Tony !

Malgré la situation, le milliardaire reconnu sans mal la douce voix de Bruce qui s'agenouilla à côté de son ami. Le physicien tira doucement le malade dans ses bras avant de le soulever et de le déposer sur le lit. La facilité avec laquelle Bruce venait de soulever Tony était presque insultante pour ce dernier.

-Clint m'a averti que tu étais malade alors je suis venu voir comment tu allais, expliqua lentement le docteur en forçant le milliardaire à s'allonger totalement, il est parti chercher quelques médicaments. Tu as mal quelque part en particulier ?

-Mon cerveau est piétiné par une armée de Hulk, marmonna Tony.

-Donc un mal de tête combiné à une haute fièvre, traduit sans mal Bruce. Le mieux, c'est tout simplement que tu dormes. Je vais rester avec toi le temps que Clint revienne et s'il ne peut pas rester avec toi après, alors je le ferai, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage peu rassuré du playboy.

Tony acquiesça avant de refermer les yeux pour essayer d'apaiser la douleur qui persistait dans ses globes oculaires. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Clint était assis sur le bord du lit, un verre d'eau et des gélules à la main.

-C'est l'heure du traitement.

Le milliardaire prit les gélules qu'il mit dans sa bouche avant de boire le verre cul-sec.

-Tu me fais une place dans le lit ? demanda l'archer. Je t'aime mon pote, mais je suis moyennement chaud pour dormir sur une chaise.

Le bref grognement qu'émit le malheureux suffit au blond pour sauter dans le lit. Les deux hommes étaient dos-à-dos, au grand désespoir de Tony, qui au fur et à mesure que la fièvre tombait, avant l'impression de geler. Clint parut s'en rendre compte encore une fois car il se tourna et passa ses bras autour de son ami pour partager un peu de sa chaleur.

-Merci, déclara le philanthrope d'une voix presque non-enrouée.

-Tu admets être malade ?

-Je suis Tony fucking Stark, je ne suis jamais malade.

Un instant passa avant que l'homme ne rajoute d'une voix faible :

\- Mais peut être que cette fois est une exception.

* * *

 **Ah la la. J'aime toujours autant Tony. Cependant! J'aimerai d'autre point de vue que le mien (qui se résumé à:" Rien à faire, Tony il est mieux.") Donc hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur l'OS et sur quel est votre personnage préféré! Au passage!Je vais surement écrire d'autre OS/fanfiction sur les Avengers (parce que je les aimes) donc hésitez pas a follow aussi!**

 **Avec l'espoir de voir une review**

 **Miguya~**


End file.
